The love of Cupa
by Hw231
Summary: Hayden wakes up in minecraft with little memory. He will meet a girl and other people. He will try to get back to the real world at all cost. Read it to find out what happens to the characters and mob talkers characters in it. This is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own minecraft or any of the people in the story. This is for enjoyment only. Please review.

Chapter One

The warm sunlight hits your face. You wake up thinking. Where am I. You look around and notice you are in a world made of blocks. "Oh My god I am in Minecraft." Well this is a surprise. The last thing you remember is that you were in your bed about to fall asleep and a bright white light formed around you and then nothing. Well I am just going to roll with it. You start heading out to get wood. You ponder how you got in Minecraft as you are punching a tree to get wood. You realize that you got done getting the wood. Well I must build a shelter so I can stay away from monsters. You build a small wooden house. You go kill some sheep and mine a little too. By the time you get back to your house it is getting dark. You build a bed and start dozing off. "BANNGGG" You wake up in a panic. "Who is there? Where are you?" You notice a creeper in the corner of the room. "AHH crap a creeper!" Then you notice it isn't a normal creeper or at least it doesn't appear to be a normal creeper. "Hello. Are you okay?" You hear the creeper sobbing. You walk behind the creeper and say "I won't hurt you. I promise." The creeper girl says between sniffling. "You…..won't…hurt me?" You are concerned but yet cautious. You say "Why would I hurt you?" The creeper says "Because you're human." You think. If I was going to hurt her I would have and plus creepers aren't not in the clear either they try to blow us up. She is wearing a green hoodie and has nice orange and pretty amber eyes. You realize that you have been staring at the creeper. "OH sorry. I didn't mean to stare at you. You just seem different." The creeper finally turns around. You realize that it is a girl. You are taken by surprise. "You're a girl!" The creeper girl says "Well I'm sure not a boy." You ask her name. "I am Cupa." You say. "Hello Cupa my name is Hayden." You both stare at each other. "Well I should be going now" You want to ask her to say but you just stand there. You watch her leave and then go take a bath. You look back out the window and see Cupa."AAHH Crap I hope she didn't see me in there. You dry off and go back into your bed. But you notice something. It is a note lying near the door. You walk over it still being midnight and Cupa left and she didn't seem to any other items but her clothing on so it couldn't be hers. You pick it up and start reading it. The paper has written on it." You will pay for what you did. You will never experience love without the death of the loved one. You shall be eternally tortured." You think to yourself." What did I do?" you ponder this and you doze off to sleep. You have a nightmare. It was about Cupa. She was being attacked and you wanted to save her but the dark shadows prevented you from getting close to her. You wake up in sweats. "That was a terrible nightmare." You shake it off as just a nightmare. You go off to make a farm. You go to a ocean you saw about 70 blocks away from your home. You realize that you don't have a bucket. You go and get a stone pickax. It is a bit heavy but it is easy for you. You find a cave and find some coal and iron. You also see a shadow that isn't yours. You turn around and see no one. "That was weird." you mumble to yourself as you walk back to your house. You get back to your home with nothing weird happening. You go inside and start smelting the iron. When you get done smelting you make an iron pick and a bucket. You also make a stone hoe and 2 chest. When you look outside you notice Cupa in the distance behind a tree peaking out. "CUPA" you yell. She just hides behind the tree. You run to the tree she should have been behind. You look and don't see her. "She couldn't have disappeared." You go back to your house and get ready for bed. You get in bed and you are about go to sleep. "BOO" You wake up startled and scared and then you see Cupa. "What are doing Cupa?" You said. She said "Well I saw you come after me and then go back to your house. I thought about you Hayden. I just wanted to scare you." You look at her. You notice that she is blushing. You asked her why and she says" She doesn't answer. You and Cupa stay up and talk about things. It is late at night. You think about Cupa and her beautiful eyes and how they make you feel like nice fire in your heart. There is something about that feeling that makes you want to never let go of her or leave her. You notice that Cupa is asleep. You go and pick her up. You go put her in your bed. You then lean against the wall and dose of to sleep. Cupa wakes up. She looks around and sees you leaning against the wall. She finally realizes that she is in you bed. She gets up and looks for some food. She starts cooking and eats breakfast. You wake up and notice that Cupa isn't in your bed. You slowly walk and look for her. You find her sitting outside with food. You slowly walk towards her. You open the door and feel the warm sun rays striking your face."aaaahhhhh" you say. you walk over to Cupa and she sees you. She says"Morning sleepy head." She offers you some breakfast. You sit next to her and eat. You ask her if she would be willing to live with you. She says yes and you make her a bed to.  
This is the end of chapter one there will be more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Today me and Cupa were going to sleep. She was fast asleep. I got up and went to get a thing to eat. When I got to the kitchen I saw another note. It said on it."You will lose her and never see her again. You will pay for what you did to the others." I shredded the paper up and threw it away. I went back to Cupa and watch her sleep and slowly drifted off to sleep. I woke up as I heard something. I slowly walked to the kitchen and saw a dark figure looking through the chest. I ran and went and grab my sword. I got back down to the kitchen and didn't see what i saw just a moment ago. "Hey Hayden are you okay?" said Cupa. "uuu ya I am okay" i said not wanting to tell Cupa what I saw. She goes and makes me eggs and bacon. It was delicious and so warm. "Cupa you are a great cook." I said. "Thank you Hayden" said Cupa. Then out of no where there were a lot of arrows in the sky. "CUPA GET IN SIDE" I yelled. I took out my shield and put it over Cupa. Then I close my eyes shut and I hugged Cupa tightly. I open my eyes. I see a lot of shadows and then one of them hits me in the head. I open my eyes and the shadow people are all around me. The one in the middle takes of its mask. It is Herobrine.'YOU" I growl. " YES it is me. You see in your world I am Satan, the devil, or here I am Herobrine." I look at the ground and think of Cupa."What did you do to Cupa you bastard." Herobrine looks at me with his endlessly white eyes. They seem to just penetrate to my soul, if I have one."You are here because of what you did..." Herobrine fell to the ground in pain. "aaagggg...what...happened." Then he collapses. Then I look around to see Cupa with a bow and arrow."Thank Notch for you." Cupa runs over to e and help untie me. I hug her tightly and then I kiss her. She is taken back and then embraces with a kiss from her. I look around for any way out. I see a tunnel that leads some where. Me and Cupa run out of there. I look around and notice that I can see the house from the exit."That explains how they were able to shoot those arrows off." Hey Cupa what did you shoot Herobrine with." Cupa looks at me with a smirk."I shot him with a special arrow that I made." I hug Cupa again. " We should take everything we can carry and go somewhere else." said Cupa. I look down and remember something from my past but it is all a blur. "Cupa I think it is not a good idea to stay with me until I figure out why I am here." Tears start to well up in Cupa's eyes. " Ooh come on Cupa don't cry I will be back I promise." I give Cupa a kiss and then let her go and head the other direction. I walk for what seems like forever. I reach an ice spike biome. I notice a igloo. The cold wind whips around and stings my face. I go into the igloo. I find it actually quiet cozy. I sleep for the night. I had another nightmare with Cupa in it. She was being tortured by Herobrine. I wake up. It is morning. I start to head out again. I start to head out when I notice a structure. It was huge. It was a castle. I walk closer to it. The walls are crumbling and have ice over them. The gate looks smashed in. I walk into the castle wall. The homes were burned. I look in the some of the homes. I find a photo in the ash. It was a photo of a nice family. I left the house and walk to the house on the top of a hill in the middle of the castle. I push the door open. I look around and saw some iron swords and armor. I notice a lever on the walls. I walk over and pull it."CLAANG" I watch as a secret door opens up. I take one of the swords. And I find an old torch and light it with a piece of flint as i struck it against my sword. I walk down a cold dark staircase. There was a gust of cold wind coming up from the staircase. I get to the bottom of the stairs and see a diamond sword in the middle of the stone room. It is radiating a strange aura. I walk closer but I stop when I notice stone pressure plates on the floor. I look at the walls to see if it gives a clue to what I need to do."Damn it nothing" I said. I start to feel as if I am being watched."Who is there I can feel you." I said. All of a sudden a arrow flies towards me."Hello" A mysterious person said to me."Who are you?" I ask." I am the guardian of the sword." The figure said.I look at the sword."So why is that sword special?' I asked." It is because of the mystical powers that it grants to its wielder." The figure said."I want that sword" I said." If you want it you will have to beat me for it." the figure said. I take out the iron sword and get in my ready stance. The figure pulls out his weapon. It looks like staff. The figure puts both his hands on it and it then starts to emit a crackling sound from the tip of it."What is with your weapon?" I asked." It is and artifact from long ago when people had more advance weapons." He said with the hint of sadness.I lunge at him and strike with a quick down ward strike. The figure doges my attack and hits me in the back. It felt like a being hit by lightning."AAHH" I screamed. I back up quickly. He charges me so I charge him. I slide under him and jumped at his back. I tried to do another down ward strike. He was able to spin around and hit my sword out of my hands. He then tries to hit me again. I was able to dodge it barley. I then upper cut the figure."You hit me" the figure said in a surprised voice."You may take the sword" The figure said."Why" I ask." Because you were able to hit me and no one has ever hit me or ever live through my strikes." The figure said.I think those hits were suppose to kill me. The figure then goes into another secret door and the pressure plates go away. He then comes out and walks you to the sword."Take it. It is your destiny." The figure said. I start to pull the sword out. I swing the sword and it is surprised of how light it was,but also that I feel much stronger." what is your name?" I ask the figure." My name is Bryan." He said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

"Bryan will you come on my adventure?" I ask? Me and Bryan start to head out of the castle."So what happened to the castle?" I asked." Three years ago a person named Herobrine came looking for the sword you now have. He burned down and kill everyone else. I fortunately was in the secret room that you found. That is what happened to the castle." Bryan said. I look at the sky and see the sun." Hey Bryan do you know of any places that have potions?" I asked him."Well there was a place called Montocaferius. It was the most advance place in ancient time we believe. They found a few odd potions there could be more." He said."Which way is it?" I asked." It is away from the castle." He said.I think about that is the way I came from and the way Cupa should be. We walked for what seemed like days. I see a structure. We get closer and I saw it. It was a tower. We walk in side and get to the top of the tower were we found a lot of chest. I look in the chest and find 10 golden glowing potions. There were also 5 black potions that seem to radiate a dark aura. I look around some more and find a weird looking book with some random words on it. I see an anvil and try to enchant the mystical sword."It worked".I yelled. I look around some ore and find a machine. There is a diagram that shows a sword being injected with a potion. I put one dark and one golden potion and place the now enchanted mystical sword. The machine started to do it thing. The liquid from both bottles got infused with the sword. The liquid now turned into a lime green liquid. I pick it up and I feel even stronger then before. We start to head out again. "Bryan I know where Herobrine is." I said. I start heading out with Bryan. I get back to my home and I look through the window. I see Cupa! I run in through the door and find Cupa."CUPA". I yell. She notices me and than disappears. I hear Herobrine voice say" You will never experience love without lost." I yell"You BASTARD, I WILL KILL YOU." I look around and find a note that said on it"If you want to see her you will show up unarmed and come in one week."I stop "Hey Bryan can you come in here?" Bryan walks in to the kitchen.1 week past. I walk to where we were at the yell"Herobrine I am I wear some armor at least." Herobrine yells yes. I walk slowly into the cave. I get to where it happened last time. Herobrine Is right in front of me."Where is she" I ask."She is fine for now."He said. I then fall forward on my chest. Herobrine looks at me with intrigue."I stored potions in my armor and they all just broke." I say. I can feel the power of the potions working. Right then I pull the mystic sword from behind my back and sprint towards him. I run way faster then any normal potion could allow you to do in minecraft. I punch him in the face. Herobrine fly's back and hits the wall with a thud. He gets back up with incredible speed. He then fly's towards me really fast. I then stab him with my sword. Herobrine looks very surprised by the sword."The sword of catastrophic power" Herobrine says. He then takes it from me. I then charge him and try to punch him. He just cuts my arm off."AARRRRGGG" I scream. I then try to punch him with my other arm and then he cuts it off."YOU Bastard." I yell. I then jump up into the air and fall down and try to kick him but he upercuts me and then kicks me. I hit the wall. It feels like a billion wither poison effect is on me.I then remember Cupa."You think you could beat me you foolish mortal. I am Herobrine and the most feared person in minecraft."Bellowed Herobrine."This is for taking Cupa." I yell. I then sprint at him with incredible speed. I then jump towards him and head butt him in the stomach. He then grabs me and fly's in the air and throws me at the ground. He then fly's at the ground and punches me in the face. Herobrine then puts the sword to my neck as an enderman teleports near Herobrine with Cupa in its arms."You move I will cut your throat and then kill her." Herobrine said. I get furious and then I feel something new. It is like the swords power but stronger. I start to look where my arms would be but now there are dark mist forming into a arm. I start to notice that I am taller than normal. My vision then changes is not in color it is now all reddish. I now go into a fit of rage. I then attack Herobrine with intense hatred. He tries to move towards Cupa and then I move in front of him and punch him in his face. He goes flying through the air. I go over to the enderman and rip it's head off. I then grab Cupa and run off with her. I then jump and go toward the castle."Hayden is that you?" Cupa asks."Yes" I say. My voice is rougher then it normally is. I get there in two minutes. I then all of a sudden feel really lightheaded and faint.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four.

My dream is of the real world. It has been awhile since I thought of the real world. I see a dark dank ally way. I am walking down it. It is raining. I start talking to someone."Do you have the item." I asked."Yes I got the item. You should know that it is cursed and it asks for your soul."The random person says."Ya ya I don't care what it wants from me. I want those assholes to die and burn in hell." I said. I open my eyes and I see Cupa crying over me. I try to move my. Cupa notices me and hugs me."Hayden I thought you were dead."Cupa said."You shouldn't worry about me Cupa." I say. I realize that I am hugging her."My arms are back!" I say surprised."Hey Cupa do you remember what happened?" I asked her."I can't remember much besides that I got us here." I say." Yes I do Hayden you transformed into a dark creature and were saved me Hayden." She stops talking and starts crying again."Whats wrong Cupa?"I asked."I thought you were dead Hayden.I can't live without you." She says."Don't worry Cupa I won't leave you ever." I say. I notice Bryan in the corner. He walks over to me."What happened to the sword?" He asks." Herobrine got it from me." I say."He what"Bryan says. He looks down and shakes his head."Now he is even more powerful."Bryan says." I'm sorry that that he got the sword. I thought that striking him with it that it would kill him."I said."God damn it Hayden you can't kill Herobrine with just a mystic sword and potions. You need to have armor, weapons, and a plan." Bryan said."Well where do you get the thee items." I say. I then see a zombie."Hey Bryan who is that." I ask."That is Yaebi."Bryan says. "Well hello Yaebi." I say. She says hello."Bryan where do we have to get?" I ask." We have to go to the rain forest'"He said."Lets head out then." I say. We all start heading out."So how long till we get there dude?" I ask."About two hours." Bryan said. Herobrines (POV)"God damn it. How was that that mortal hurt me? I am almost invincible. I should have just kill that girl." Herobrine looks at where he got stabbed. There is a scar and a blood stain on his cloths. He goes and sees a witch to get a healing potion. Back the Haydens (POV) "Is that it Bryan?"The jungle is in view now."Yeah that is it Hayden." Bryan said. We walk into the jungle. Bryan yells"NATE." Then out of nowhere I see a person coming from the top of the tree and then shoot and arrow with a rope a it hit the top. The person then swings right by us and then comes right back and gets off."Hey Bryan and Yaebi and ... Who are they?" Nate asked." Well this is Hayden and Cupa." Bryan said."Well nice to meet you two. We should get to my home." Nate said. We get to Nate's home. There is a nice stone stair case going up around a big jungle tree. We get to the top and see the house. It branches off to three other tree's." Nice house you have Nate." I say. We walk in and I immediately notice a nether portal."Hey Nate whats with the nether portal?" I ask."It is so my girlfriend can come to the over world." Nate said."Can we go see here?" I ask."Yeah" He said. We all go through the portal. I see that he made a castle out of cobblestone and more."Hey Charoette I home." Nate said. Then I see her. She is wearing a nice white dress."Hello." She says. We all said hi to her. "So Nate do you know where some mystic armor is?"I ask."Well I know were three of the four pieces of mystic armor is." Nate said.:Well can you tell us where there they are?" I asked."They are in three different places. The nether, the second is in a mountain, and the third is in the ocean fortress."Nate says."Okay let's go." I say.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Note this will be split into 3 different parts. enjoy

Hayden and Cupa

Me and Cupa head out to the ocean fortress. I hold her hand and walk."So Cupa what do you think Herobrine is doing?" I ask."I bet he is planning something but I don't know." Cupa says. We keep walking. I notice a enderman watching us.I get very mad. I start turning into the dark form again. I get taller and and my vision goes red again. Cupa looks at me and tries to ask me something but I point to the enderman. I jump at it at incredible speed. I start to punch it. I then notice that my hands are emitting lightning . I try to scream and green fire comes out of my mouth. The endermans face melts and goes away. I then jump back to Cupa and transform back to normal. I have a little wooziness but I can stand it."Cupa we should get moving faster and be on the look out for more creatures." I say. Me and her start to run. The sun starts to set."We should get to sleep." I say."I cook us a nice steak."This is great Hayden." Cupa said."Thank you Cupa." I say. I set up our bed."Cupa lets go to bed." I say. I cuddle up to Cupa."Good night Cupa." I say. I then kiss Cupa. The next morning I wake up. I lightly shake Cupa."Cupa, Cupa, wake up." I say." Hello Hayden good morning." She says. We start to walk again while being very observant. I notice the ocean fortress." Cupa I see the fortress." I say." Hey Cupa I want you to stay out of this okay. Please" I say. "Okay Hayden I will stay out of this." Cupa says. I start to get angry. My vision changes and I get taller. I then sprint towards the fortress wall. It is made of stone bricks. I then jump with incredible strength. I punch through the wall and it just shatters. I then shoot fire out of my mouth and hit a guardian square in the face. I then think that if I had a sword that this would be much easier. I then realize that a dark mist starts to form into a dark sword. I then find the elder guardian and sprint towards it and cut it in half. I the realize that I have been shocking the water."I hope that it doesn't shock Cupa." I say. I find the piece of armor that is boots. It is A darkly colored armor. I sprint out of the fortress. I see Cupa and go towards her. I then notice that her hair is blue and her eyes are red."Cupa. What happened to you?" I ask. I start to transform back to normal."I am better Hayden. I realize that I must live with you forever." Cupa says."What do you mean Cupa?" I ask. She starts to walk towards me."Cupa what are you doing?" I ask."We will be together forever." She says. I then realize that she is starting to try to kill us both. I then transform back into the demon form. I then put my fingers on the back of her neck. I then inject her with a bit of my dark mist. Cupa then faints and falls to sleep."I am sorry Cupa."I say. I then sprint and jump towards Nate's home. I then land at Nate's home and lay Cupa down in a bed.

Bryan and Yaebi

"Come on girl." Bryan says. "Okay Bryan." Yaebi says. They walk towards the mountains that Nate described."Hey Yaebi it is time to drink another potion so you don't burn in the sunlight."Bryan says."Okay Bryan, where is it?" Yaebi asks."I don't know." Bryan says."Yaebi put this helmet on." Bryan says. Yaebi puts the helmet on. They keep walking and then notice a skeleton following them."Yaebi there is a skeleton following us."Bryan says. Bryan then sprints towards the sleleton with his staff and then hits the skeleton in the head and crushes the skull inwards."We should move faster Yaebi."Bryan says. They now walk faster towards the mountains. The sun begins to set."Yaebi we should get ready to go to sleep."Bryan said. They set up there bed and Yaebi cooks a nice juicy steaks."Thank you Yaebi." Bryan said. Bryan sets up the bed. Bryan kisses Yaebi and she embraced it with all the love she could give. They fall asleep in each others arms. The next morning they get up at dawn. They star heading out again."Hey Bryan I see the mountain." Yaebi says. The mountain has a tower on the top. They start climbing the mountain."Hey Yaebi can you please stay her. I will take care of this." Bryan says. Bryan bust through the door with his staff at the ready. Oddly enough no one was there. Bryan looks around and finds no stairs to the top. Bryan then walks outside and see's a button."Yaebi can you come here to help me push that button on the wall of the tower?" Bryan says. Bryan helps Yaebi to press the button and they her something going on inside the tower."Thank you Yaebi." Bryan said. Bryan then walks back into the tower. There is now a stair case leading up to the top. Bryan walks up to the top. There is something off about this tower Bryan thinks to himself. He gets to the and sees something floating of the ground. The floating figure turns around and Bryan realizes that it is a the wither. Bryan chargers the wither and hits its head with his staff and shocks the wither. The wither then starts shooting its skulls at Bryan. Bryan dodges most of them. He gets hit by one in the stomach. Bryan kneels over in pain. He then remembers while he was at that old potion place that he found a potion. He pulls it out. It glows and light green color. Bryan drinks it. He then transforms in to a tall figure with white wings and a white aura. Bryan fly's towards the wither and looks into it eyes. The wither starts to scream and it starts to dissolve. The wither drops it's wither star. Bryan now goes back to normal. He picks up the wither star and finds the armor. It is the helmet. He leaves the tower and finds that Yaebi is being attacked by Herobrine."I will kill your girl Bryan." said Herobrine. Bryan starts to transform again. Bryan now fly's toward Herobrine. Herobrine then just disappears. Bryan looks at Yaebi. He notices that she is unconscious."Yaebi, Yaebi." Bryan says. Bryan starts to break down crying."WHHYYY" He yells. He then picks her up and starts to fly towards Nate's home. When he lands he sees Hayden standing near Cupa." What is with her ?"Bryan asks."I accidentally shocked the water and it made her charged and homicidal." Hayden said." What is wrong with your girl and you?" I ask." Herobrine did something to her." Bryan said." Well lay her down over there and we can keep talking." I say. Bryan takes Yaebi to where Cupa is and lays here there.

Nate and Charoette

"So how long do you think it will take the others?" Charoette asks Nate." Well it should take them about a day or two depending on what happens." He says. Nate is using his bow and arrow the grapple to the top of the nether as Charoette fly's. Then they both see a nether fortress." It should be in there." Nate said." Can you scout for me Charoette?" Nate asked." Yea I will." Charoette said. She fly's around scouting for Nate as Nate grapples from above the fortress and slowly repels down. He looks around and sees some wither skeletons below and blazes. He draws a lightning arrow and shoots them at the blazes. They a get shot in the head. He then sprints and jumps of the ledge and shoots ice arrow at the wither skeletons. He misses one of them but kills the other two. The one wither skeleton runs at Nate but Charoette shoots a fireball out and hits the wither skeleton in face and it dies. Nate looks at Charoette and smiles. Nate runs around and notices that there is an odd looking hall way. Nate runs down it and finds the last known place of mystic armor. He picks it up. It is legging. He runs out but is stopped by 3 endermen and 2 wither skeletons."Ahh crap." Nate says. He pulls his bow out but one of the enderman teleport's and grabs it. Then the other enderman teleport's away and then back with Charoette in its hands."Charoette" Nate screams. Nate the starts to get very mad. He starts to transform into a armored, tall, and muscle bulging thing. Nate now starts to shoot arrows out of his hands. Nate the sprints towards the last wither skeleton and freezes it with his touch and then punches the frozen skeleton into a lot of little pieces. He then realizes that Charoette is unable to stand for some reason." Charoette are you okay?' Nate asks." The wither skeleton did something to me." Charoette says." Let's get you back home so we can get you healed up." Nate said. Nate grabs his bow and picks up Charoette. He then starts to draw a circle into the netherrack and then shoots it with a ice arrow. The circle starts to glow white and then opens up into a portal. Nate walks into it and then pops out in the overworld in his house. He notices that the others are all together but the men are only awake along with him because Charoette was now unconscious on his shoulder. He walks her over to the other women puts her down.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

"So what should we do guys?" asks Hayden." Well I don't know." said Bryan." Well guys if we are willing to give are powers to someone they could take the problems that affect us and transfer them to one person." Nate said." I will do it." said Hayden."Are you sue Hayden?" asked Nate."Yes I am. If it means saving all of them just for my own pain so be it." Hayden said." Okay then." said Nate." Hayden lay down on the table and we will get started." Nate said. Hayden lays down on the table and watches as Nate starts. Nate grabs some redstone and sugar with a whitish paint. He makes a circle around every one. He then tells Bryan to put his hand on Hayden and he will do the same. They will need to concentrate all there focus into him. He also states that sense the girls are out they will have to position them in a certain position. Nate is done setting up." Put your hand on him now and I will do the same." Nate said. The circle around us is now glowing a bright golden color. A beam then shoots into Hayden and he starts screaming in pain. It feels like being slowly sawed in half as someone is pouring acid into your eyes. Not even that is compared to what I am feeling thought Hayden. I then faint." Hayden fainted." said Nate."But luckily he is still alive and I got done with the spell just before he fainted." Nate said. The girls start to wake up. They look around and see that Hayden is laying on a table and that the other guys are talking about something. Cupa looks at Hayden and tries to give him a hug but Nate and Bryan stop her." You can't touch him right now or he could die." Nate said." What happened to us?" Cupa asks." Well you went charged and wanted to kill Hayden. Yaebi you were knocked unconscious by Herobrine. And finally to Charoette something broke your legs." said Nate." Do you know when he will wake up?" ask Cupa." I am sorry I do not know when or if he will wake up. But I do know he loves you and that is all that matters. He loves all of us and did this to help you and he didn't care about what would happened to him." said Nate. Cupa starts to cry." Don't worry he should be okay he's a strong dude." Nate said."I am sorry to interject but we still don't have the mystic chestplate." said Bryan." I know that but I don't have a clue to where the chestplate is." said Nate. They all look at each other and then they all notice a golden note that wasn't there before next to Hayden who is still laying there. They all walk over to it and read it. "Hayden will be okay but you need to go to the strong hold near Haydens home." the note said." Okay then I guess we have to go to a stronghold near Hayden's house." Nate said. They all start to gear up. Cupa had some trouble leaving Hayden behind but she eventually gave out and left. They all start walking towards Hayden's home.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

This will be in Hayden's mind. Just so you know.

I back in the memory. I walk towards a office building. It has a just radiates boredom. Well it is time for me to get my revenge on these bastards. I look at the item. It is a flip phone. I start to text people on the inside of the office. I look through the window and start sending them text. I watch as one by one people drop to the floor dead. The people inside start to panic. I walk away before the emergency crews can get there. I watch from a distance as the paramedics take the bodies away. I start to slowly smile and chuckle to myself." That is what you get for hurting a innocent girl." I say to myself." So many more must die for what they have done." I say as I walk down the street. I walk to high school and see some kids bullying some girls. I open the flip phone and start texting again and the boys start to drop dead. I then walk home. I get home go up to my room. I star up the laptop I have on my desk. I start getting ready to play Minecraft when i hear someone knocking at my front door. I look out to see who it is. I don't see anyone there. I open my door and I see a van roll down it's windows and a gun is pulled out. I hear gunshots and then I fall down in my hallway. I slowly crawl as I am bleeding out. I try to reach the phone but can't. I wake up and look at myself where there should be bullet holes but there were none. I look to see if anyone was around but no one. I go back up to my room to play Minecraft. I look at the screen and it look's as if someone was playing it. I start to play it but it feels different from usual. I then get done playing Minecraft and get ready for bed. You start to go to sleep as white lights start to form around me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Hayden wakes up in pain." AAAAHHH" I scream. I look around and see no one around me. I get up and found a note. I read it. I try to transform but I can't. I grab a iron sword and start to sprint towards my home. I find a enderpearl on the ground. I start to sprint even faster and throw the pearl as far as I can. When I teleport I can them. I try to yell to get there attention. I start to run after them. I catch up."Hey... guys..." Hayden says barely able to catch his breath. Cupa runs over and tackles me to the ground."HAAYYDEN" Cupa says." I am sorry for trying to kill you." She says." It is okay I knew you didn't mean it." I say. The others walk over to me and thank me for what I did." It is nothing really." I say. I hug Cupa and embrace her into a passionate kiss. The sun is setting and we are setting up for the night. I start to zip up the tent. Me and Cupa start to kiss each other. I start to caress her beautiful body as I look into her eyes. I start to undress her slowly. I stopped because I heard something."Meow" I heard." What was that?" Cupa asked. I look outside our tent and see a cat." It is a Cat Cupa." I say."A... Cat." Cupa says." Get it away." She tells me. I grab the cat and go outside. I then punt the cat into the distance. I get back into the tent with Cupa." Is it gone?" She asks." Yes I punted it away." I say." Thank you." Cupa says. I start to kiss her again but she pushes me away gently." Not now." She says. I then start to lay down. Cupa the lays down next to me. I start to stroke her hair and say good night. I wake up and I go outside and look around. Cupa comes out and asks what I am doing." I am getting ready to go to fight Herobrine." I say as I put on the mystic armor. Cupa comes behind me and gives me a hug. I turn around and kiss her on her forehead. The others start waking up and come outside." Good morning everyone." I say. We all eat breakfast and pack up. We start heading out. It only takes us half the day to get there." We are at your house Hayden." Bryan says. I look at it." The note said there was a stronghold near here." Nate said. I notice that a tree was chopped down. I point to it and we all go over there. I break it and see that there is a ladder going down." I will go down first." Hayden says. I get to the bottom and see that it is the stronghold. We all get down there." We should all stick together." Nate says. We all start to walk around looking for the end portal. I see the portal and it is already activated." Guys over there." I say. I look out of the iron bars and see a giant eye but I don't tell any one."Okay lets all jump in on three." Nate says."One...Two...Three." Everyone says.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

We all look around and see the enderdragon and a wither." What is a wither doing here?" Nate asks." I don't know but it can't be good." I say. We all start to go for the end crystals but are stopped." Herobrine" I growl." Yes Hayden it is me and I have been waiting for you. I will kill you all." Herobrine said."We will take out the other bosses." Bryan and Nate say. I nod at them. Bryan goes for the enderdragon and Nate goes after the wither. I run strait for Herobrine. Herobrine easily stops me and grabs my neck. He slowly walks over to the edge of the end island. The girls try to attack him but he commands endermen to attack them. Herobrine then drops me off the the edge of the island. I feel as if I am flying in slow motion. I realize if I die the others will die and it will be all my fault. I then see a bright light." Who are you?" I ask." I am notch." He says." I will now give you the mystic chestplate you have been needing." He said. I now have the chestplate. I feel like I have been in a warm bath."Boooooooooooooooommmmmmm" There was a giant explosion coming from below the end. I see a giant coming out from the bottom of the end. I then start to phase through it and I stop at the heart. There is a chair and a person in there. The person points to the chair. I walk and sit in the chair. I then can see out of this things eyes. I start to get the hang of this thing. I start to fly up to the island. Herobrine is walking towards the others who have been defeated by the monsters. Herobrine grabs Cupa by the hair."Let me go." Cupa screams. Herobrine turns around and slaps her across."Shut up you bitch." He screamed. He then threw her off the edge. Herobrine starts to walk back and then looks back as the titan floats up. Herobrines eyes go wide and then quickly turn into anger. He then jumps off the island and starts to grow. The others grab a sword and kill the endermen and then get back to fighting the wither and enderdragon. I then fly towards giant Herobrine. I then scream at him and shoot fire out of my mouth that hits him in the face. I then shot arrows out of my arms and they all hit. Herobrine tries to retaliate but I then I punch him in the face. I then grab the dragon by the neck and I pull the neck and rip it off. I throw then grab the wither and crush it. I then grab Herobrine that is now shrunk down. I then make a portal to a unknown place and time and trow him into it. I then crush the portal. I slowly start to get out of the chair. I feel so small. I look at the person in here with me and it is a endergirl." Who are you?" I ask." I am Andr." She says." Well hi Andr is anyone else with you?"I ask." Well yes there is. His name is Drake." She says." Well I am going out to see the others." I say."Okay I come out to. But first I will get Drake." She says. I walk out and I see Cupa. I run towards her. I hug her tightly. Andr and Drake come out."Hey who are they?" Cupa asks." They are Andr and Drake." I say. They walk out and say hi to every one. We all start to leave but are stopped by a bright light."My friends you have done this world a great favor and you can be rewarded." Notch says."It is Haydens chose." He said."Well can I stay here for a little longer so I can think about the reward?" I ask." Okay then just call my name when you want your reward." He says. We walk into a portal home." Hey guys do you want to all live together?" I ask." Sure" they all say.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten  
This one will be really long.  
There will be sex so if you don't like it then don't read it.  
I start on the base of the house. It is very big. The others are helping me build. They are building the walls and roof and the inside. We get done in three days. It is a nice size home. We have 5 bedrooms, a kitchen, 5 bathrooms, and even more." Look at it. It is magnificent." I say. We all walk inside. I start to make us a feast. Charoette and Andr and talking to each other. Cupa and Yaebi are taking a nap. The other dudes are swimming." Dinners ready" I yell. Everyone comes and sits down." So Hayden do you know what you want for your reward yet?" Drake asks." No not yet but I have a idea but I want to fine tune it." I say. Everyone gets done eating and heads to there rooms. Me and Cupa start to head to our room." Hey Cupa I have a surprise for you." I say." Really what is it?" she asks. " Go in our room." I tell here. She opens the door and sees rose petals on the floor leading to our bed. There was a bottle of wine and some light slow jams playing. I start to hug Cupa from the behind. I start to undress Cupa slowly as I kiss her neck and as I slowly move towards the bed. I get her undressed. I look at her glistening body. It is absolutely stunning. I start to get undressed. I get undressed. Cupa jumps onto the bed. I start to slowly kiss down her body. Cupa started to be getting wet. I start to pump my hard dick in her nice tight pussy. Cupa starts to moan. I just keep on pumping. It feels like a million feelings of greatness and pleasure all wrapped in a blanket of passion. I squirt my greatness inside of Cupa just as she orgasms. I lay down in bed nude next to Cupa." That was amazing!" I say. I then start to kiss Cupa again." Ready for round two." I ask." Yes I am." Cupa says. I am about to start again. Then the door opens and I turn around and see Bryan and Nate with there girls." Doesn't anyone FUCKING knock." I yell." What do you guys want?" I ask." We could hear you through the wall." They said." And we wanted to know if we could join in on your fun." They say." Well I don't care but it is up to Cupa." I say."Well I would rather have you to myself for now." Cupa says." Okay see you later. Have fun you two." they say. They leave and shut the door." Thank Notch they left." I said." Should we pick up were we left off?" I ask Cupa. I start to open a drawer and grab a green vibrator in the shape of a creeper. Cupa looks at it with lust in her eyes." Give it to me. "Cupa screams at me."Okay" I say. I turn it on and give it to Cupa. She grabs it quickly and then slowly pushes inside herself. I lay next to her and start to jerk myself off. She slowly increases the speed she is sliding it in and out of herself. Damn she is really going at it I think to myself. I start to pick up speed as well. She starts to orgasm and then I do. I also hear the vibrator make a explosion sound. We are still laying down in bed as we both are breathing heavily. I then start to cuddle up to Cupa and let her put her head on my chest. Now following the others when the leave Hayden and Cupa's room.

"Man I really wanted to join in on there fun." said Yaebie." Yeah we all wanted to." said Bryan. They all walk into Bryan's room. They all start to undress." Damn girls. You two look like goddesses." The dudes say." You two don't look bad at all either. Charoette starts to float and grabs Nate." So are you ready?" Nate asks." Oh yeah." Charoette says. Bryan and Yaebie are watching them float and fuck. Bryan then reaches down and starts to finger fuck Yaebie. Yaebie lets out a small moan. Nate is fucking Charoettes tight pussy. Bryan starts to spread Yaebies legs an starts lick her pussy. Charoette then orgasms and so does Nate. Yaebie then gets picked up by Charoette and she lets Nate down. Charoette and Yaebie start 69'ing each other. Nate and Bryan watch as they jerk themselves off. They all orgasm and things start to calm down. Everyone is now laying down. They notice Andr and Drake in the doorway." We just wanted to know if you wanted to go swimming." Drake said. Andr leans down and tells Drake something." Andr told me to tell you to cover yourselves up please." Drake said. They all get get dressed. They all walk to Hayden and Cupas room. They walk in and see them both nude and sleeping."HAAAAYYYDEENNN, CUUUPPPAAA." They all yell. Me and Cupa wake up in a fright." What do you guys want?" I ask. " We wanted to ask you to go swimming with us." They say." Well okay." I say. I stand up and get my cloth and throw Cupa hers. We walk to the pool with the others. I tell Cupa to come near me. I then push her into the pool. She yells at me. I then jump in. The others all jump in too. All except Andr." Why don't you get in Andr?" I ask." I can't because it hurts me." She says. I think of something I could do to help her out. I sprint out of the pool into the house. I run inside and grab a green potion that has black in it to. I then run back to the pool and ask Andr to hold her arm out. She does and I the cut her arm. She yelps and asks why I did that. I tell her because I need to make her bleed so I can give her this potion and to make the effect permanent." Hey what ever happened to that sword that Herobrine took from you?" Cupa asks." Well I don't know." I say." Lets not focus on that and just have fun." I say. I jump back into the pool. Andr slowly touches the water and she smiles. She then jumps in and laughs. We all are swimming." Hey guys the sun should start to rise soon." I say. I get out of the pool and go into the kitchen. I get some eggs, steak, pork chops, and some milk. I make us some bacon and steak with eggs and milk." It is ready guys." I yell. They all walk into the kitchen. We all sit down and start to eat. I notice someone standing in front of the door. I walk over and open the door. I see two people standing there." Hello who are you two?" I ask." Well I am ash and this is Mary." Well come in I just made breakfast and have some extras that you can have. They walk in and sit down. Everyone introduces them selves to the others. I grab and give them the rest of the breakfast. They all say thanks and I go show the new 2 to there room." Here you two go this is your room." I say. They walk in and look around. The thank me for the hospitality." It is my pleasure." I say. I walk down to my room and go lay down. I hear my door open and I see Andr." Hey Andr what do you want?" I ask. She walks over and sits down. She leans over and says something to me." Hayden can you make your wish soon?" She asks."Why" I ask." Because I fear that you didn't get rid of Herobrine totally." She says." I understand. It is because I only sent hi to another dimension and I know I couldn't kill him at that time. So it is only a certain amount of time until he gets back here." I say. Andr then walks out of my room and goes somewhere. I go and grab 2 iron swords and the mystic armor. Cupa sees me getting the swords and asks what I am doing. I tell her that I am going to train and hone my skills. I tell her that if everyone or anyone wants to come and train with me they can. Cupa walks out and a few minutes later comes back and everyone is with her." Okay then lets go." I say. They all grab there weapons and armor. I go and grab food and extra supplies. We head out and start heading somewhere." So where are we going?" they ask." Well I was thinking of going to the ocean fortress or whats left of it. We all start walking towards the fortress. We all get there and see the ruins of the fortress and what I did to it." Damn Hayden what happened to the fortress?" asked Ash." I might have destroyed it with my transformation." I say. They look at me in amazement. I start to swim there with the others. We get there and set up camp. I am going to try to summon my Titan and my transformations. I have packed some precooked food. Ten days pat and Hayden has learned how to control his power. Ash learned that he has the power to make illusions of himself. Drake learned he had the ability to see peoples attacks or possible attacks towards him. I then summon my titan. The titan explodes out of the ground. I learned to control it without being inside of it. I make the titan jump and run." Damn it I still can't make the titan transform into the demon or angel form." I say as I hit the ground. Cupa comes from behind me and hugs me." Hi Cupa. What are you doing?" I say." I am hugging you of coarse." She says. I smile at her. I start to kiss Cupa." We are going back home soon." Hayden said. I get up and carry Cupa to the camp. Everyone is sitting around the camp." Hey guys we are going home tomorrow." I say. They all agree. I get ready to sleep with Cupa when I hear something. I walk outside and see Notch." Why are you here?" I ask." Do you have your wish yet?" He asks." No I don't have it yet." I say." You know as well as I do that you can't defeat Herobrine without the wish." He says." No I believe I could defeat him." I say." Well it is your death wish." He said. Notch then disappeared. I go back in to the tent and think about the reward I want. I slowly drifted off to sleep. I wake up in the morning and notice that Cupa is sleeping on my chest. I stroke her hair softly and just wait for her to wake up. Cupa wakes up and feels me stroking her hair. She looks at me and slowly hugs me. Bryan tells us to get up. We get ready and go out and eat breakfast. I pack everything up and we start heading back home. We get back home late at night. I put everything back. I then see a bright white light shoot out of the ground. i grab my swords and call the others. We run out side and I see Hreobrine and someone else with him slowly rise out from the bottom of the beam of light. Herobrine smiles at me and looks at the others. He looks at the other person and nods his head.


	11. Chapter 11

chapter eleven

This will the last chapter until part 2

The person slowly walks towards the others. I can now see that person more clearly and it looks like Drake but darker and he is radiating a dark aura. The others get ready to fight. Dark Drake charges them and pulls out a dark sword. Nate then jumps into the air and shots lighting arrows at him. He deflects them away and then jumps at Nate and grabs him by the neck and then throws him at a tree which then snaps in half because of the force. Bryan, Ash and Drake all charge and try to hit him but keep missing. The girls run towards Nate and try to heal him. Herobrine then summons a titan of his own. Hayden then summons his titan. They then start fighting and Hayden starts to charge Herobrine. I then transform into my demon angel form. I throw my swords at Herobrine. I then summon my dark sword and blow fire onto it and electrify it. I then start swinging wildly at him and he just keeps on dodging my attempts to hit him. I then start shooting arrows at him through my arm. He just keeps deflecting them with ease. I then summon five soldiers and 2 archers. They then try to attack Herobrine but he quickly cuts them down. I then fly up into the air. Herobrine then does the same and we keep our fight up. I start to shoot arrows at him again but he keeps deflecting them. His titan then tries to hit me but my titan the punches his in the face. He hits my sword out of my hand. I then start shooting fire out of my mouth at Herobrine. Herobrine then summons another titan. Hayden's titan is now being overpowered and is having trouble combating them. Herobrine then looks at my friends who are still having a hard time fighting dark Drake. Herobrine starts forming a ball of ice. He then launches it at them. I then fly towards them and hit then ball of ice. It explodes and freezes Hayden." HAYDEN!" Cupa yells. Haydens titan starts to dissipate. Herobrine's titans then walk over to the group and then stop moving. Herobrine then lands on the ground and walks over to Dark Drake. Herobrine smiles as he looks at the defeated group of warriors." You could never have beaten me. I am Herobrine." He yells and laughs. His titans now start moving again. They now are halfway through there punch. Haydens titan starts to form behind Herobrine's. it looks different from before. Hayden's titan smashes one of Herobrines titan's head in. It falls to the ground with a thud. Herobrine looks behind him and see's Hayden standing right behind him with his dark sword out. Hayden seems to be radiating a red aura. Hayden tries to hit Herobrine. He deflects it and Hayden's sword get's knocked out of his hands and into the air. Hayden flies into the air and tries to get his sword. He then goes to the ground as I fly up to get my sword. he then uses his mind to throw me to the ground. I then keep falling and As I fall I smile. I teleport my sword to me at the last ten second to hit the ground and transform my sword into a spear. I then spin around and throw my spear at Herobrine and he was caught unprepared. He tries to deflect it and it goes through the mythical sword he had. It explodes in a bright green light. Herobrines titan then dissipates into thin air." You should have just stayed in the other dimension." I say. Herobrine then starts to laugh." Why are you laughing?" I ask. He then looks at me as a bright light starts forming in his hands." You will all die." He says. I then run and tackle him and teleport to the kingdom." You will see me again but my time here is done." Dark Drake says. Drake tries to hit him but Dark Drake disappeared. Nate looks out on the land sees a bright light and points it out to the others. Cupa whispers" Hayden" Notch appears behind them and said" Hayden did a great thing and sacrificed him self to save you all." Cupa starts to cry." Hayden still had a wish. But with him gone he can't make a wish so it gets passed on to you guys." Notch said." I wish Hayden back to life and that he still can make a wish for himself." Drake says." Okay than I will grant this wish." Notch said. Hayden then appears beside Notch and opens his eyes. Hayden runs towards Cupa and the others and hugs them." This time Hayden you have to make your wish now." Notch said." I wish to go back to the real world with the friends I have made here." I say. Notch grants me the wish and then we all vanish.

 **The end of part 1**


End file.
